1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion-measuring apparatus adapted to measure concentrations of H.sup.+, Na.sup.+, K.sup.+ or other ions contained in a sample and capable of conducting a process control on the basis of the results of the measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional ion-measuring apparatus for use in processes, usually not only a calibration of an ion-measuring electrode is periodically conducted but also a manual analysis is conducted by means of a separate measuring apparatus in a periodical maintenance to confirm a reliability of a measured value obtained by the ion-measuring electrode on the basis of a correlation between the measured value and the resulting analytical value.
In the above described conventional example, it is necessary to previously determine a maintenance period and periodically conduct the maintenance of the ion-measuring electrode but this maintenance period has been set considerably early than a useful life time of the ion-measuring electrode in anticipation of considerable safety.
Accordingly, it has been necessary that a worker required for maintenance must go to a measuring spot in a short period, in short before an actual occurrence of abnormality in the ion-measuring electrode, and, in the case where an actual abnormality has occurred in the ion-measuring electrode by the damage, contamination and the like of the ion-measuring electrode, a worker must instantly deal with the abnormality whether it is a holiday or midnight.